Cracked
by jokergirl94
Summary: Sometimes the sturdiest of people fall the hardest. Tag to "The Great Escapist." AU and no pairings.


**Disclaimer: I still don't own or profit from this in anyway. **

**Summary: Sometimes the sturdiest of people fall the hardest. Tag to "The Great Escapist." AU and no pairings. **

**A/N: After watching the opening recap of the last Supernatural episode I couldn't help but write this. **

SPN SPN SPN

_If you're watching this that means I'm dead. Dead you Bastards! _

It was silent in the bunker as Dean flipped the laptop screen shut and slowly backed away shaking his head. No this can't be happening. Not another name added to the list of people he failed. NO!

He flipped around swinging his arm around to knock the books off the table as he stormed down the stairs.

"Dean!"

No he couldn't answer now what was he suppose to say? He had failed Kevin, Kevin who was just a kid. Worked his whole damn life to go to a school he'll never be able to go to and then for a cause that will never appreciate him because nobody will ever know about him. What the hell had he done? Who the hell was he to ruin somebody's life?

Storming out of the batcave's front entrance he walked into the chilly April evening. He kept walking just kept going. He wasn't thinking about anything except for putting one foot in front of the other. He wasn't sure how long he walked just that his legs had long since grown numb and his arms were wrapped tightly around his torso to keep warm. Dropping where he stood in the middle of the cemented highway he laid himself out and watched the stars from where he laid. What did it matter if a car came? He'd killed enough people maybe it was his turn to be killed now.

SPN SPN SPN

_I didn't tell Crowley anything. _

Dean couldn't help but smile. Kevin was so happy and he was happy for the kid. Now they had a one up on the demon and could finish the last trial. Sam could get better and maybe things were finally starting to look up for them.

"Come on kid. We'll take you back to the bunker with us." Dean said standing up and helping Sam who was looking decidedly better to his feet as they started to leave the hotel room.

"Actually if Kevin wouldn't mind I would like to help him out with his prophet duties." Metatron asked from beside one of his stacks of books.

Looking between the two prophets Dean was hoping that maybe Kevin would come with him and Sam. He was hanging by a thread here. Sam was going damn well going crazy, Cas was gone, Bobby was dead or whatever the hell he was now and Garth was MIA. Even though Kevin was more than a few French fries short of a happy meal he needed him. He was going crazy.

"I would like that," The boy prophet answered before turning around to face the brothers, "see you guys around. I'll call you when we find something else out."

"See you around Kevin." Sam answered and walked out the door followed closely by Metatron.

Dean stood in shock. No, someone else was leaving him. What had he done this time? He didn't do anything. That's right he didn't do anything. No, he messed up somewhere what did he do?

"Dean?" Kevin asked worriedly as he watched the older man standing still mumbling quietly under his breath. It was then he noticed the shape Dean was in. The last he had really seen the hunter and not the fakes he had been healthy looking. Tan skin, clean clothes. Now as he raked his eyes over him he couldn't believe what he was seeing. It was as if the man was falling apart in front of him. He had lost a noticeable amount of weight, tan skin was turning paler, hair wasn't in its trademark spikes, he was no longer clean shaven and his clothes looked as if they had been worn for a couple of days, "are you alright?"

Jerking up from his internal debate he watched as Kevin took a step towards him with a concerned look on his face, "Yeah I'm fine. Are you sure this is what you want? Me and Sam have plenty of room for you."

"I'm sure this is what I want. He could help me out a lot. Besides I don't think I could be any safer then I am with an angel who has been hiding since the beginning of time." Kevin reasoned growing more concerned by the second.

"If you're sure this is what you want. But you call if you need us. Doesn't matter what the time is just make sure you call us and we'll be here."

"I know Dean."

"Come here kid," Dean said holding his arms out and motioning for Kevin to for a hug.

Warily he moved closer and let himself into Dean's arms and was surprised when he felt how tightly he was being gripped in a hug. If he was worried before he was downright scared now. What had happened to Dean? What had these trials done to him?

SPN SPN SPN

"How are you feeling Sammy?" Dean asked as he steered the Impala down the vacant highway back towards their home.

"Better then ok. I feel a lot better now that I know what the last trial is, now that we are headed in a direction with this. I don't know what it means but we are headed in the right direction." Sam answered from his spot in the passenger seat, "Look Dean-"

He was interrupted by Dean slamming on the brakes and causing the muscle car to make a near three sixty in the middle of the road, "What the hell?"

Dean didn't even reply just bolted out the door and towards the sprawled figure in the middle of the road that he had nearly hit. If he couldn't save anyone else maybe he could save this poor person. Running to get closer he was shocked when he saw a very familiar face looking back at him.

"Cas?"

"A little help would be appreciated Dean." Cas growled from where he was laid on the cold pavement.

Sam stepped out and away from the car coming quickly over to where his brother and the angel were staring at each other.

"Cas? What are you doing out here?" Sam questioned as he came to stand next to Dean who was looking lost for words.

"Apparently I should be taking up stargazing because I'm not getting any help here." He answered annoyed and Sam then saw the cause of anger. The angel was covered in blood and was looking decidedly pale underneath all the red goo.

"Dean come on let's get Cas in the back. We can patch him up back at headquarters." Sam ordered as he for once in his life took the lead and helped the beaten Angel from the ground and up to a standing position, "Think you can make it to the car?"

"I have had worse injuries but assistance wouldn't be bad now." Castiel answered as he took a wobbly step forward and was glad when Sam caught him and gently lead him back to the car and got him settled in the backseat.

Turning around Sam saw his brother still standing in the same spot. He hadn't moved one inch, "Come on Dean. Let's get a move on. You can daydream when we get back." Sam yelled as he slipped back into the passenger seat.

Dean wandered back to the car and got in the front seat and started them back on their way. Didn't Sam understand that everything was falling apart around them? That there was now another name added to the long list of people he had let down. Kevin didn't want to be around him and Cas was bleeding out in the backseat because he couldn't get the angel to confide in him.

Didn't they understand everything was falling apart?

SPN SPN SPN

"Dean why don't you hit the sack? I'll get Cas settled and we can talk in the morning?" Sam suggested as he helped Castiel inside the bunker and Dean followed behind locking the door.

"NO!" Dean yelled and quickly realized the mistake when both of the other men managed to turn around at the outburst, "Umm I mean I can take care of this. You know you should rest up some Sam. You still aren't looking the best. I have some of Dad's soup in the fridge. You should eat some. Wait maybe not it might not be good anymore. Then you definitely wouldn't be feeling good. I'll fix you something after I'm done with Kevin- I mean Cas." Dean rambled as he managed to grab the first aid kit sitting in one of the library cupboards.

Sam set blue eyed angel down in one of the cushioned chairs and slowly turned to face Dean, "Dean are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be fine? Of course I'm fine." Dean answered quickly as he stepped towards the angel.

Facing his brother he could finally see what he had been missing. Dean was changing right before his very eyes and he hadn't seen it before now. He was just a shadow of the man he had been before the trials. The green eyes that he had always looked to for comfort were no longer strong and comforting. Now they were crazed and looking very similar to when he had his bout of ghost sickness after he came back from Hell, "Dean I can take care of this. I think that you need to get some sleep and rest. We have been through a lot."

"No Sam I'm going to take care of Cas and that's final." Dean answered before turning to Cas who was watching the fight play out between the brothers, "What's wrong with you? What did they do to you?"

Castiel looked over to his friend and he could see what Sam and Kevin had seen but he could also see his soul. It was fracturing. Splinters were breaking off into different parts. The seams that he had mended so well after Dean's time in Hell were starting to tear leaving ragged and frayed ends. Dean was cracking and there was nothing he could do. Everything was falling apart around the young man and for once in his life Dean just couldn't deal, "Nothing is wrong with me. I'm mostly healed I'm just weak. I would like to stay here if that is alright?"

"Of course. Of course. We have a lot of room now. I'll show you to your room if you want?" Dean offered as he helped Castiel stand.

"That would be very helpful thank you Dean."

"If you can take care of this Dean then I think I'm going to hit the sack myself. Trip took more out of me then I thought." Sam said speaking up from the corner he had moved towards before he headed down the stairs and his room.

SPN SPN SPN

Waking up slowly Dean sat up in his bed and rubbed his eyes. Looking over to his alarm clock he was surprised to see it was nearly 9:00 in the morning! Quickly walking out of the room and down the hallway to check on Cas he made a quick stop by Sam's room and saw his little brother was still asleep.

Quietly closing his brother's door he made his way towards the guest bedroom where he had placed Cas the night before. He reached for the door knob before gently pushing the door open.

"Ho-"Dean started but stopped when he saw that the bed was made and a note was laid on top of the quilt. Walking over quickly he took a seat on the bed before reading the note.

_Dean- _

_I am sorry I cannot say good bye in person but I have urgent business to attend too. Crowley has the Angel Tablet and Naomi and her henchmen are hot on my trail. That tablet isn't meant to be in anyone's hands. Mine, Naomi's, Crowley's, even yours Dean. I'm sorry I'm being short but this is important. I'll be in contact soon. _

_Take care Dean, _

_Castiel_

Shakily he curled the paper into his palm before sinking down the wall to sit on the floor. This isn't right. Cas left him. He can't trust him. Look how much he messed up now even an Angel who made deals with demons can't trust him. This can't be happening to him. Everyone is leaving him again. He was just getting used to not being left behind but it's happening again. This can't be happening to him.

It just can't be happening.

SPN SPN SPN

He wasn't sure what woke him but when he rolled over in his bed and saw his clock reading 1:00pm he nearly jumped out of bed. How could Dean have let him sleep that late?

He was surprised that as he walked out of his room he felt a grumble in his stomach. He hadn't been hungry for days and now he was downright ravenous he would probably eat a fricking cow if you put it in front of him. He made his way towards the kitchen and started rifling through the cupboards in search of anything edible that Dean had from their last shopping trip. Finally he found an old box of Kraft Mac and Cheese and decided it was better than nothing. Quickly putting a pot of water on the stove to boil he decided to grab a book and see if he could find anything about the latest trial.

Walking down the hallway to the library he passed by the guest room that Cas was staying in and heard a slight banging noise coming from within. Stopping and stepping back Sam placed his hand on the aged door knob and debated whether he should see what the angel was up too. Slowly pushing the door open in front of him he could still hear the banging and finally he pushed the door open all the way, "Cas? You ok in her-"

He stopped as soon as he saw the cause of the noise. It wasn't the angel like he expected. No it was his brother rocking back and forth on the floor and with each consecutive backwards motion hitting his head against the wall. Dean was wrapped around himself knees up close to his chest and hands covering his ears and mumbling under his breath.

Seeing his brother like that Sam ran to his side and kneeled in front of him, "Dean, come on Dean. What's wrong?"

The older man made no move to answer but continued to rock back and forth and hit his head against the wall which to Sam's dismay he now noticed was becoming red with each backwards swing. Looking around for a catalyst for Dean's behavior he swept the room not leaving his brother's side and finally found the note gripped tightly in Dean's hand.

"Dean I need to look at this ok?" Sam coaxed as he carefully pried the fingers away from the crumpled piece of paper and read through the message left behind. As he finished reading it he understood. Dean had finally cracked. All the long months, hell even years of being the only solid person in any of their lives and finally taken its toll on him. Cas had been the final straw. Everyone had left him.

"Come on Dean. Shh I'm gonna make everything better." Sam whispered as he pulled Dean away from the wall and into his lap where he continued to rock, "You're gonna get through this."

SPN SPN SPN

"Mr. Winchester?" Sam stood up from the waiting room where he had managed to fold himself into one of the hard plastic chairs and had waited for news for the past three hours.

"Doctor? How is my brother?" He asked as he walked over to the doors where the doctor was standing going over her clipboard of information.

"If you'll follow me I would like to talk to you somewhere more private."

Sam followed along behind the petite woman and was led into a small office. He took a seat in front of the desk while the doctor continued along behind the desk to her seat.

"Can you tell me what is wrong with my brother?" Sam asked uneasily rubbing his sweaty palms down his thighs as he waited for a reply.

"I can tell you that besides the small cut on the back of your brother's head, being underweight and sleep deprived he is physically ok."

"I feel a but coming on."

"Mr. Winchester-"

"Call me Sam."

"Alright Sam I need you to answer some questions for me before we go any further."

"Whatever you need I'll answer anything you want."

"Ok. As you know when you brought your brother in he wasn't responsive and he hasn't changed in the last couple of hours. We have tried to get answers out of him but we haven't been able to get anything except a list of names. Do you think you could help us with identifying them?"

"Sure what are the names?"

"Let's see," She paused as she flipped through a couple of papers and finally came to the list, "here we go. Mom, Jess, Dad, Sam, Bobby, Kevin, Benny, Cas, Lisa, Ben, Gabriel, Adam, Kate, Garth, Linda, Meg. Do you know who these people are? I can gather that you're Mom, Dad and you are on the list but who are the others?" She asked as she leaned forward with her pen in hand ready to take notes.

"I think you might want to just listen Doc. It's a long story." Sam said and blew out a breath before starting.

He wasn't sure where to start but decided to start at the beginning. He started with their mom and the house fire that killed her and moved onto Jess and their father and continued on with modified stories for everyone on the list, "Everyone on that list was someone Dean knew and he has always felt guilty about not being able to help them. I think that the letter from Castiel sent him over the edge."

The Doctor was astounded the young man she had sedated in her Psych ward had lost so much in his short life. He was only 34 years old and had lost more people in his life then she had in her nearly 50 years.

"Please I answered your questions can you answer mine? How is my brother?" Sam asked impatiently.

"What you have just told me confirms what we had suspected. Your brother seems to have had a psychotic break. We are keeping him for the mandatory three days and we will see where he is then, but Sam I'm only giving you my professional opinion right now but I have to say I don't think it's looking good for him."

Sam leaned back in the cushioned chair and put a hand to his mouth in shock. Dean was finally done. He wasn't going out like a hero like he always thought he would. Nope he now he was gonna go locked in a room with his guilt, "Can I see him?"

"We don't allow visitors during the first 72 hours. You are welcome to come back on Monday. We can discuss more than about Dean's care. I would suggest however that during your time away you contact any friends or family you have left and let them know. Family is always best to have here and it could help Dean."

"Thank you Doctor…" He paused as he stood up and realized he had never gotten a name for the woman.

"I'm sorry my name is Dr. Todd here is my card; feel free to call me if you have any questions or concerns." She said shaking his hand and handing over one of her business cards.

SPN SPN SPN

The mandatory 72 hours passed in slow succession for Sam. He didn't know what to do with himself. He ended up praying to Castiel in hopes of the angel coming and saving Dean from himself. He prayed to any deity that would listen to come and help him with no luck. In the end he realized that no one was coming he called Charlie and let her know what was happening. She said she would be there as fast as she could when she heard the news.

Laying back in his bed it was Sunday night and he was going back to the hospital in the morning with Charlie to find out what was happening with Dean. He assumed that since he hadn't gotten any calls from them it meant Dean hadn't made any improvements, killed anyone or himself. He tossed and turned for a couple of minutes before he decided he wouldn't be getting anymore sleep and headed out to the kitchen to get himself a beer and a old journal to read over.

Sitting down in the library with his drink and book he started to read when he heard soft footsteps come up the stairs behind him, "I didn't wake you did I?"

"No Sam you didn't I couldn't sleep either," Charlie answered as she sat down beside her friend, "want some company?"

Sam looked over at the red head beside him and nodded, "I would love some Charlie."

SPN SPN SPN

"So what's the news?" Sam asked as he and Charlie stepped into Dr. Todd's office as soon as the hospital opened for office hours Monday morning.

"Who is this?" Dr. Todd asked nodding towards Charlie while she closed the door.

"My name is Charlie I'm Sam and Dean's cousin. When Sam called I came as soon I could. They mean a lot to me." Charlie answered as she took a seat beside Sam.

"I'm glad you could make it. My name is Dr. Todd and I will be Dean's primary physician from now on." She answered as she took her spot behind the desk.

"What do you mean Doc? As something changed?" Sam asked worriedly from his spot.

"He hasn't made any improvements since you brought him here Sam. In fact his he has declined in his time here. He has stopped speaking all together and last night he managed to find a paper clip and started carving the names into his arms."

"Wha-"Sam exclaimed as he was ready to argue about not being contacted when the doctor raised her hand for him to stop.

"We were able to get to him before he inflicted any real damage. He also hasn't been sleeping."

"So what do you think we should do?" Charlie asked speaking up from besides Sam and grabbed his hand in an act of comfort.

"I think it would be wise to keep Dean here until for the foresee able future. We have orderlies and nurses here around the clock, people for him to socialize with, group meetings twice a day and individual meetings every day. I think that right now he would do best here. We also have visiting hours every day from 4-8."

"Sam is this what you would like to do?" Charlie asked looking over at her friend who hadn't said anything for awhile.

"I need to see him."

"Follow me."

SPN SPN SPN

"Let me know if you need anything I'll be right outside the door." Dr. Todd added before she slid her card through the door lock and let them in.

Stepping through the door Sam and Charlie were shocked to see Dean in the state he was. He was sitting on his bed with a pad of paper and pen in front of him and was hurriedly writing on it. Sam was more worried about the giant bags that seemed to have taken up residence under his eyes and the decidedly white pallor Dean was turning with his blonde hair out of its usual spiky hair do, "Hey Dean. How you doing man?" Sam asked taking a step forward.

Dean didn't answer just kept working on his paper. Sam took another step closer to see what was being written across the paper and couldn't stop the small gasp that escaped. Dean was writing all of the names of the people he felt he had let down, "Hey can I talk to you for a minute?" He asked as he slowly reached for the pen to stop it.

Dean looked up from the paper looking lost.

"Why are you doing this to yourself Dean?"

"Can't forget. Can't forget." Dean repeated and started to write the names on the sheets with fingers.

"You know they don't blame you right? They all would be sad you're doing this to yourself." Sam answered as he sat down on the foot of the bed and Charlie moved closer to the brothers but unsure of what her position should be.

"Can't forget them. Let them down."

"Dean you didn't let anybody down. You have helped so many people. I read your books and they say you're a real hero and I agree." Charlie added coming closer.

Dean started to shake his head and stopped his frantic writing to grab his ears, "NO! No!" He screamed from his bed.

"It's ok Dean. Calm down its ok." Sam tried to calm his brother down but it was to no avail and soon Dr. Todd was back in the room with two orderlies following her.

"Sam. Charlie I think it's time you left. We can discuss our next step in my office I'll be right there." She instructed as she stepped towards the bed were Dean was rocking and the orderlies were restraining him to the bed while she pulled out a syringe and injected it into his arm and he fell limp in the bed.

Dr. Todd walked out of the room and ran into Sam and Charlie who were waiting right outside the room, "I'm sorry you had to see that."

"Don't be." Sam answered as he wiped a stray tear from his cheek and pulled an arm around Charlie bringing her close to his side.

"So what's the decision?"

"I think he should stay here. Where are the papers I need to sign?" Sam said and took a deep breath. He knew this is what Dean needed but it was hard to leave his only family behind lock doors.

SPN SPN SPN

Sam and Charlie managed to finish the last trial shortly after Dean was admitted to the Psych ward. Kevin decided to stay with Metatron and teach him about life in the modern world as the Angel taught him how to work with his Prophet abilities.

It had been six years since Dean had cracked and his 40th birthday was next week. Sam and Charlie had ok'd it with Dr. Todd to bring in a small pie for him and some tapes for them to listen to while they were there.

In the recent years Sam had stopped hunting but had picked up where the Men of Letters had left off and helped hunters out with research. He also worked at the local library to help pay for Dean's medical bills and his own living expenses. Charlie though had insisted on moving in with him and helping with research while she got a job at a local computer repair shop and helped pay for whatever else they needed.

Walking in after a long day at the library he had barely sat down in the library when his cell rang. Picking it up he was surprised to see it was the hospital calling him, "Hello?"

"Sam its Dr. Todd. You need to get here as soon as you can."

Standing up and already reaching to leave a note for Charlie he asked, "What happened? What's wrong with Dean?"

"Nothing. He seems to have made a breakthrough. Just get here and you'll see."

"Give me 10 minutes."

SPN SPN SPN

"Where is he?" Sam asked he rushed into the ward that had become a second home to him.

"He's in the gathering room. You're welcome to go and talk to him."

Nodding Sam headed down the hallway and he couldn't help the smile that crossed his face as he saw his brother sitting by the table playing a game of checkers with another patient. It wasn't the weak, pale, silent brother that he had grown accustom to but instead it was the old Dean, the one with a smile that lit up the room, a laugh that was contagious and wit that made anyone nearby laugh.

"Dean." He whispered and was surprised when his brother looked over and spotted him.

"Sammy." He yelled and was soon flinging himself at his younger brother grabbing him in his arms, "I'm missed you Sammy."

"I missed you too Dean." Sam added as he held his brother close and rested his chin on his brother's once again spiky blonde head.

The rest of the evening passed in a conversation between the brothers and soon Charlie who came as soon as she heard the news.

"I'm glad to see you acting more like yourself Dean." Sam said with contentment.

"I am too. I think Mom and Dad are proud of me. Don't you?"

"I think Mom and Dad are very proud of you." Sam added and couldn't but think it was weird turn of conversation.

"Yeah we'll see." Dean said and started mumble again under his breath.

Sensing that their good fortune had come to end along with their time Sam stood up, "We'll be back tomorrow ok Dean?"

"Yeah Sammy. Thanks for coming." Dean replied eyes scanning the room as he stood up and gave his brother and friend big hugs before Tom, the orderly came to gather Dean.

"Have a good night Dean."

"I love you Bitch."

"Love you too Jerk."

SPN SPN SPN

It felt like he had no more than crawled into bed and fallen asleep when he heard his phone start ringing from its spot on his bedside table. Groaning he reached for the phone and saw it was nearly 5 in the morning. It was his day off too and he had planned on sleeping in. Catching a glimpse of the caller id he saw it was the hospital again. Waking up immediately he opened the phone and sat up in bed.

"Hello?"

"Sam? How soon can get you get here?"

"What happened?" He asked in a similar frenzy as the night before.

"I'll explain when you get here. You might want to bring Charlie with you too." The doctor answered as she hung up the phone.

Jumping from his bed and throwing on his clothes from yesterday he quickly ran to Charlie's door and pounded on the door, "Wake up we need to go! The hospital called something happened."

"What happened is everything ok?" Charlie asked opening her door and he was surprised to see that she was already mostly dressed.

"She wouldn't tell me. Come on lets go."

SPN SPN SPN

"Dr. Todd!" Sam yelled as he and Charlie ran into her office where they were directed to by two solemn looking nurses, "What's going on?"

"You two may want to take a seat." She said and waited until the two young people sat down in front of her.

"Please tell me what happened to Dean. Is he ok?" Sam asked the conversation similar to the first one they had had all those years ago.

"I don't understand how he managed it and I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." She answered and shook her head. She wasn't supposed to get connected to her patients and families it wasn't supposed to be like this.

"What are you sorry about? Is Dean ok?" Charlie asked.

"We found him this morning. He's gone."

It was silent for a minute before Sam managed to ask, "What happened."

"They were doing checks this morning and found him hanging from the shower head. I'm sorry I thought we had everything from him."

Sam shook his head. His brother was crafty he would have found a way no matter what. If he wanted to die he would be dead, "I need to see my brother."

"Are you sure?" Dr. Todd asked watching Sam's face for any emotion but was surprised to see none expect for shock. Charlie though was crying and shaking in her chair.

"I need to see my brother."

SPN SPN SPN

"We haven't had a chance to move him yet." Dr. Todd answered as she led them to the room that was no longer locked but had nurses stationed around it to keep unwanted visitors away, "Are you alright?"

"No I'm not alright. My brother just killed himself and I don't know what I'm going to do now. I just want to see him." Sam answered struggling to keep back the tears.

"He's in here. Take as much time as you need." Dr. Todd said as she ushered them into the room and backed out closing the door behind her.

Sam stood stock still at the entrance as he saw his brother lying so still on the bed in the room. It wasn't the Dean he had seen the night before but the one he had seen the past six years. The weak, pale, broken brother he had grown to take care of. He couldn't stop himself as he walked over and placed his forehead on his brother's cooling face and let the first tears trickle down his face. He watched in morbid fascination as it looked like Dean was crying as the fast droplets rolled down his stubbled cheeks, "Are you happy now? Are finally happy? You have everybody you ever wanted except me. You left me and Charlie behind. I hope you're happy." Sam yelled in false anger. He couldn't be angry with Dean. His brother had suffered so much over the year's maybe he deserved the peace he was hopefully getting.

Standing up he looked his brother over. If it wasn't for the large bruises around the pale skin on his neck it would look like he sleeping, "I love you big bro." He whispered and bent down once more to place on a kiss on his forehead before walking out of the room followed closely by Charlie.

SPN SPN SPN

It was two days later when Sam and Charlie decided to have the hunter's burial for Dean. They had found a field behind the batcave for it to take place in and on the day of the planned funeral they were surprised to see hunters lined up outside the bunker for the funeral.

Sam bent down one last time to catch a glimpse of his brother before he dropped the match. He had decided to dress Dean in his old leather jacket, amulet, worn blue jeans and favorite Metallica t-shirt. Dean would have liked it. He couldn't take his eyes off his brother as he dropped the match on him and watched his brother light up. All the hunters and friend stood in freezing January weather and watched as one of the legendary Winchesters burned into nothing.

Dean had always been there for him through thick and thin. He had been there for him even when Sam didn't want him there. Now he wished he had never pushed his brother away. Now he just wanted his brother next to him. But that wasn't going to happen because his brother had tried to save the world one too many times and had lost one too many people.

His brother cracked and now he was dead.

**Reviews please!**


End file.
